wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Kateg
Items Category Game Plan This area is here to help provide people with an overall layout of where articles based on the various items in the game can find a home. The various categories are not intended as a place to talk about various types of items yet a link to an overview article might be provided at the top to help people get a feel for what they are looking at. Items Category Layout *Category:Items **Category:Ammo ***Category:Arrows ***Category:Bullets **Category:World of Warcraft armor items ***Category:Cloth Armor ***Category:Leather Armor ***Category:Mail Armor ***Category:Plate Armor ***Category:Shields **Category:Consumables ***Category:Drinks ***Category:Foods ***Category:Poisons ***Category:Potions ***Category:Reagents Things used to make other things like maybe foods ***Category:Recipes ''Books and plans and the like. Need to check game terms for sub category listings ****Category:Alchemy Recipes ****Category:Blacksmith Plans *****Category:Armorsmith Plans *****Category:Weaponsmith Plans ******Category:Axesmith Plans ******Category:Hammersmith Plans ******Category:Swordsmith Plans ****Category:Cooking Recipes ****Category:Enchanting Formulas ****Category:Engineering Schematics *****Category:Gnome Engineering Schematics Think this is an advanced form of enginering *****Category:Goblin Engineering Schematics Think this is an advanced form of enginering ****Category:Leatherworking Patterns *****Category:Dragonscale Leatherworking Patterns *****Category:Elemental Leatherworking Patterns *****Category:Tribal Leatherworking Patterns **Category:Containers List of the various packs and quivers found in the game. **Category:Ingredients items with no other function but to be used to make another item. > should be Ingredients ***Category:Alchemy Ingredients ***Category:Blacksmithing Ingredients ***Category:Enchanting Ingredients ***Category:Engineering Ingredients ***Category:Leatherworking Ingredients ***Category:Tailoring Ingredients ***Category:Pearls ***Category:Gems **Category:Mounts The first thing most people buy when they hit lvl 40! **Category:Pets for listing the noncombat style pets found in the game ***Category:Guardian Pets, combat pets ***Category:Vanity Pets, pets that just look cute ***Category:Hunter Pets, Monsters / animals which can be tamed. **Category:Products Items made by craft skills ***Category:Alchemy Products ***Category:Blacksmithing Products ***Category:Cooking Products ***Category:Enchanting Products ***Category:Engineering Products ***Category:First Aid Products ***Category:Leatherworking Products ***Category:Tailoring Products **Category:Quest Items Itemes used to complet quests, will likely have some double links from Consumables **Category:Sets A list of various items that form sets. In the set link to specific item. ***Category:World of Warcraft armor item sets ***Category:Weapon Sets ***Category:Item Sets **Category:Texts For items that you can right click on to read, may also included some Quest Items **Category:Weapons ***Category:Axes ***Category:Daggers ***Category:Fist Weapons ***Category:Maces ***Category:Polearms ***Category:Ranged Weapons ****Category:Bows ****Category:Crossbows ****Category:Guns ****Category:Thrown ****Category:Wands ***Category:Swords ***Category:Staves ***Category:Two-handed Axes ***Category:Two-handed Maces ***Category:Two-handed Swords **Category:Wearables Things you Equip other than Armor. Listed by slot it equips to. ***Category:Neck ***Category:Back ***Category:Shirts ***Category:Tabard needless; only a few kinds of tabards, and they can fit on a small list – this category was voted to deletion ***Category:Rings ***Category:Trinkets **Category:Poor Items stuff that is around for the major purpose of selling to vendors ***Category:Junk which can't even be sold to vendors (not under Vendor Trash, and shouldn't really be; maybe they both should be under Category:Trash? Just an idea.) New Items Category Layout Time to name things properly... *Category:Items **Category:Weapons **Category:World of Warcraft armor items **Category:Trinkets **Category:Tomes **Category:Warcraft III items **Category:World of Warcraft items ***Category:World of Warcraft ammo items ****Category:World of Warcraft arrow items ****Category:World of Warcraft bullet items ***Category:World of Warcraft armor items ****Category:World of Warcraft cloth items ****Category:World of Warcraft leather items ****Category:World of Warcraft mail items ****Category:World of Warcraft plate items ****Category:World of Warcraft shield items ***Category:World of Warcraft consumable items ****Category:World of Warcraft drink items ****Category:World of Warcraft food items ****Category:World of Warcraft poison items ****Category:World of Warcraft potion items ****Category:World of Warcraft reagent items ****Category:World of Warcraft recipe items *****Category:World of Warcraft alchemy recipe items *****Category:World of Warcraft blacksmithing plan items ******Category:World of Warcraft armorsmith plan items ******Category:World of Warcraft weaponsmith plan items *******Category:World of Warcraft axesmith plan items *******Category:World of Warcraft hammersmith plan items *******Category:World of Warcraft swordsmith plan items *****Category:World of Warcraft cooking recipe items *****Category:World of Warcraft enchanting formula items *****Category:World of Warcraft engineering schematic items ******Category:World of Warcraft gnome engineering schematic items ******Category:World of Warcraft goblin engineering schematic items *****Category:World of Warcraft leatherworking pattern items ******Category:World of Warcraft dragonscale leatherworking pattern items ******Category:World of Warcraft elemental leatherworking pattern items ******Category:World of Warcraft tribal leatherworking pattern items ***Category:World of Warcraft container items ***Category:World of Warcraft ingredient items ****Category:World of Warcraft alchemy ingredient items ****Category:World of Warcraft blacksmithing ingredient items ****Category:World of Warcraft enchanting ingredient items ****Category:World of Warcraft engineering ingredient items ****Category:World of Warcraft leatherworking ingredient items ****Category:World of Warcraft tailoring ingredient items ****Category:World of Warcraft jewel items ****Category:World of Warcraft jewelcrafting crafted gem items ***Category:World of Warcraft mount items ***Category:World of Warcraft pet items ****Category:World of Warcraft guardian pet items ****Category:World of Warcraft vanity pet items ***Category:World of Warcraft crafted items ****Category:World of Warcraft alchemy crafted items ****Category:World of Warcraft blacksmithing crafted items ****Category:World of Warcraft cooking crafted items ****Category:World of Warcraft enchanting crafted items ****Category:World of Warcraft engineering crafted items ****Category:World of Warcraft first aid crafted items ****Category:World of Warcraft leatherworking crafted items ****Category:World of Warcraft tailoring crafted items ***Category:Quest items ***Category:World of Warcraft sets ****Category:World of Warcraft armor sets ****Category:World of Warcraft weapon sets ***Category:World of Warcraft book items ***Category:World of Warcraft weapon items ****Category:World of Warcraft axe items ****Category:World of Warcraft dagger items ****Category:World of Warcraft fist weapon items ****Category:World of Warcraft mace items ****Category:World of Warcraft polearm items ****Category:World of Warcraft ranged items *****Category:World of Warcraft bow items *****Category:World of Warcraft crossbow items *****Category:World of Warcraft gun items *****Category:World of Warcraft thrown items *****Category:World of Warcraft wand items ****Category:World of Warcraft sword items ****Category:World of Warcraft staff items ****Category:World of Warcraft two-hand axe items ****Category:World of Warcraft two-hand mace items ****Category:World of Warcraft two-hand sword items ***Category:World of Warcraft neck items ***Category:World of Warcraft back items ***Category:World of Warcraft shirt items ***Category:World of Warcraft tabard items ****Category:World of Warcraft finger items ****Category:World of Warcraft trinket items ***Category:World of Warcraft artifact items ***Category:World of Warcraft legendary items ***Category:World of Warcraft epic items ***Category:World of Warcraft rare items ***Category:World of Warcraft uncommon items ***Category:World of Warcraft common items ***Category:World of Warcraft poor items -- 22:15, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :As you might say in a comment: No. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5:30 PM PST 6 Feb 2008 Consumables/expendables Instead of consumables, perhaps expendibles (or expendables) would be better, since you don't normally consume poisons and reagents. Schmidt talk 12:08, 30 Sep 2005 (EDT) :I was using the work "consumable" because the item is "consumed" by the game. Expendable seems more like an alternate name for "Vendor Trash" in impling the item is expendable and as any level 25 horde that has tried to get 10 perfect deviant scales will tell you they are not expendable. The issue comes down to what Point of View we uses to define the area? I think if you are looking at it from a character stand point the term "consumables" might be misleading because your "character" doesn't consume the poision. Yet looking from a player stand point the items are consumed when used. Basically that was the motivation for using consumables for the name. --BaldMonkey 19:24, 30 Sep 2005 (EDT) Separate main articles from categories please Please, please, please listen to me here, and reject the idea if you want. But I think the main article, say, for weapons should be weapons, and it should have inside it a link to category:weapons, instead of having the main article be that category. These category pages don't look so much as category pages, but like an article, so many people probably miss the fact that there are links at the bottom related. Oh, that doesn't quite make sense, but still I feel very strongly that these need to be separate. Also, there are far too many categories that have nothing in them except an article on its own! This too needs to be corrected, IMNSHO. I've expressed this in wowwiki:policy (which no one has seconded, and which has not been ratified, as yet). It urks me when I see a category with an article's caliber of information. Also, it helps when you've spelled words correctly. :-) Schmidt talk 12:08, 30 Sep 2005 (EDT) :This aspect of categories at atricles is something I do want to change. I started tweeking around with the Category:Weapons & Armor page by pulling out just about all of the info found at the top and placing them into articles. I also found it funny that people had added plenty of links to the top of said page that were linked by means of the normal method for categories. For something like the main articles on weapons being weapons and then adding it to the weapons category that would be perfect if we can get the "Items" name space created that I will talk about over at wowwiki:policy. --BaldMonkey 15:27, 30 Sep 2005 (EDT) I agree, but categories as articles have so permeated wowwiki, it may be hard to extricate all of them from each other. I'm willing to start separating them, but I'm not sure how to prevent a war of people putting them back together again, so we're just in a vicious cycle. :--Fandyllic 10:33 AM PDT 30 September 2005 ::To avoid such an edit war, it would be good if wowwiki:policy had a little more publicity, so we could discuss this there. This conversation has some, but little to do with this particular page. Its scope is much wider than this. For this, we need a link from the front page where we can discuss this (probably either wowwiki:policy or wowwiki talk:policy), and where others will likely read it and know our intentions. What can we do to get this on the front page? Schmidt talk 16:31, 30 Sep 2005 (EDT) :I have been trying to do some of the groud work for getting this started and tried to link articles to the categories they might be relevent to while still main taining the old categories. I would really like to start removing referances to the Category:Weapons & Armor in favor of this new layout. I have been cautious to do that since it seems to be such a focal point for any article that talks about any sort of item. Heck it even had the Paper doll listed as something that belonged with "Weapons & Armor" --BaldMonkey 15:28, 30 Sep 2005 (EDT) = Items Category TOC bar = If you look to the top of the page you will notice there is a listing of all the second level categories. To add this to the top of an article include the code at point in the article where you want it to appear. I would suggest adding it to the top of the article for consistancy and since there will already be links to the various other catigories the article belongs to at the bottom. In the future I would like to see the ability to use code like to not only put the TOC (table of contents) at the top of the page but add the article to the categoryname category at the same time. shouldn't be that hard but I have not played with variables all that much yet so we will see how strong my WikiFu is. :--BaldMonkey 21:41, 1 Oct 2005 (EDT) :I'm about to make a demonstration, or at least talk about how to do that on template talk:itemtoc. See that talk page. By the way, you don't need to type the namespace, as in ; you only need to put the name of the template, so . Schmidt talk 00:37, 2 Oct 2005 (EDT) Right Side TOC box Since it comes down to little more than a mater of taste I moved the version of the TOC that was on the right side to a seprate template that can be found at Template:ItemTocR. In the end it just seems to me that everything is getting put on the right side of the articles and I like the simple clean bar at the top. Again I understand that it is a mater of taste but then that is why we can make these seperate TOC templates. --BaldMonkey 06:16, 5 Oct 2005 (EDT) :You could have picked a better name for it, like template:itemtocr. Easier to type. That's all I have to say about that, though. I agree that it looks better one line like you have it. Schmidt talk 08:38, 5 Oct 2005 (EDT) = category:Wearables = BaldMonkey, I noticed you made an edit saying "fixed wearables" and then "NM can't rename" or something like that. It would make sense that you can't move a category, since it consists of articles that have linked to it. You'd need to change each article to link to category:wearables. I suspect you know what to do next. The main reason I'm not doing it is because I'm not positive that this is what you wanted to do. Schmidt talk 18:11, 30 Sep 2005 (EDT) :The only thing I was changing was to make it plural so that it matched the names of all the others. The reason I was trying to move it was simply for the sake of a rename. Since it seems there is no way to deleted unused pages. I can go and set everything to match the plural now before the list gets to large. Or this could just be my silly programig mind looking for consistancy in the smallest of places. Let me know what you think...Wearable or WearableS? --BaldMonkey 19:11, 30 Sep 2005 (EDT) ::If you have the time, more power to you. I do agree that wearables is better. I do think the same way as you (here, at least), wanting more consistency, as you can tell from so wanting a policy article that I wish more people would read and recommend more, so that we could get some more consistency. But for that, you need to know how to spell :-) So, what was on your mind when you said (paraphrase) "n.m. can't rename"? Schmidt talk 01:30, 2 Oct 2005 (EDT) :::When I siad NM (Never Mind) I can't rename I changed the link on this page then tryied to rename the non plural version. Yet everytime I try to move I get an error. And it should work even if a page is linking to the old name. When I was reading up on moving the help info warns that any page linking to the old page will now have a broken link. This is why by default the a redirect is set up from the old name to the new name. And as for spelling yes I saddly am one of the worst spellers on the planet. I do try and go back to correct my mistakes but it often takes me awhile to get around to that as my brain is very disorganized and I like to try and follow out two or three trains of thought before I proff read. --BaldMonkey 17:24, 2 Oct 2005 (EDT) :The move is broken until we get updated to MediaWiki 1.5 ::[[User:SilverSide| Silver\Side]] 12:51, 2 Dec 2005 (EST) =armor sets= hrm,.. okayy.. so the: Category:Items does not need to be added to any page that is a: Category:World of Warcraft armor item sets. Back to work i go. CJ 04:34, 23 March 2006 (EST) : Sorted a boatload of items into > wearables, armor, sets, etc. will look into sorting more later.. but at least this page has been nicely cleaned up a good bit so far. Category pages should always be listed in their highest available category only. : Thus * items ** weapons *** daggers **** Barman shanker. and not: * items ** Barman shanker. ** weapons *** Barman shanker. *** daggers **** Barman shanker. also fixed Gem, and Pearl categories into > Gems and Pearls. Just fixed mosts of them, but not done yet. CJ 07:54, 23 March 2006 (EST)